candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Levels/Gallery/Reality/8
World 31= Level 1792 Reality.png|The cherry in the chest is not the only one. Level 1792 Reality Buffed.png|Try this with just 22 moves. Level 1793 Reality Buffed.png|We all know how hard the popcorn can be, and this is no good either. Level 1794 Reality.png|Why are the jellies hiding in the corners? Level 1795 Reality.png|Conveyor belt will ruin your day. Level 1796 Reality.png|The escape route is stuck again. Level 1797 Reality Buffed.png|Six-coloured board like this seems to be too difficult to beat. Level 1799 Reality.png|Six colours to earn 65,000 points in 32 moves!? Is it enough? Level 1800 Reality.png|Slightly easier than 1488. Level 1800 Reality Buffed.png|Almost look like that. Level 1802 Reality Buffed.png|They know that one of the corners is harder. Level 1803 Reality.png|Perhaps you do not need the given time bonus. Level 1804 Reality Buffed.png|This is hard with four isolated popcorn squares. Level 1805 Reality.png|Popcorn: Too many or not enough. Level 1807 Reality.png|Not many moves for swirls. Level 1808 Reality.png|1642 again. Level 1809 Reality.png|Too many orders with six colours! Level 1810 Reality before new.png|Getting 200,000 points is not easy even with candy bombs. Level 1810 Reality before.png|So if there is no bomb at all? Level 1811 Reality.png|The frog is lazy! Level 1814 Reality.png|One extra color bomb is not easy. Moreover, target candies can be not enough... L 1815 M V3 After.png|Mobile players suffer hardness level again on this as the rightmost candies are not form the wrapped one. Level 1819 Reality.png|Be careful not to release in the wrong way. Level 1820 Reality before.png|Choose one: Having more bombs... L 1820 M V2 Before.png|Or having one fewer wrapped candy. L 1822 M V1.png|Slide slowly without more extra time candies? Even 2 minutes is really enough? Level 1823 Reality.png|Are you kidding? It is nearly impossible to collect all lucky candies behind the licorice curtain with only one cake bomb. The magic mixer makes matter worse. Level 1826 Reality.png|Is it even possible to release the upper colour bombs? Level 1826 Reality Nerfed.png|Five colours would be great, but the board design... Level 1827 Reality.png|Annoy-o-mixers. Level 1828 Reality Second Buffed.png|Very slow candy flows also make this very difficult on mobile. +5 candies are also very rarely spawn. Level 1829 Reality.png|Shall be easy as a Soda level, but it is wrong. Level 1829 Reality Buffed.png|Less blockers, less moves. Not fair. Level 1831 Reality.png|Level 914 original version's as a candy order level with many trash in the main board and very few moves!? Level 1831 Reality Nerfed.png|+5 moves, but still not enough. Level 1833 Reality.png|Ccan you reach magic mixer and all jellies in 20 moves? Level 1834 Reality.png|The initial combinations look tempting, but useless. Level 1835 Reality Buffed.png|Popping as many as popcorns as possible is the key to reach target score. |-| 32= Level 1836 Reality.png|Easily get stuck in a hurry, third time. Level 1838 Reality Buffed.png|When your boss has a sudden talk with 10 moves... L 1840 M V1.png|Six colours is boredom, with blocker-filled bottom board. Level 1841 Reality before.png|Someone mistakes bombs with swirls. Level 1842 Reality.png|Chocolate leakage, since 12 moves ago. Level 1843 Reality Buffed.png|16 moves is, obviously challenging no doubt. Level 1844 Reality Buffed.png Level 1845 Reality.png|Busy on the explosive luggage. Level 1846 Reality Buffed.png|Only 25 moves? Is that enough to fulfil the move-consuming orders? Level 1847 Reality.png|Why is the frog imprisoned? Level 1848 Reality Buffed.png|When the boss calls you to do this in 75% of the moves... L 1849 M V1.png|Isolated jelly fish is your number one help. Level 1849 Reality Buffed.png|Less moves, greatly isolated ingredients. Level 1850 Reality before.png|The first 30 seconds are important. Level 1852 Reality.png|Stuck zones and corner jellies matter. Level 1852 Reality Buffed.png|17 moves is likely a few amount compared to the current version, with 20 moves. Level 1853 Reality Buffed.png|23 moves can't be doable in this icing-filled board. Level 1854 Reality.png|Threatening bombs + isolated icing for the ingredients to flow make matters worse. Level 1854 Reality Buffed.png|19 moves is likely a few amount compared to the current version, with 23 moves. Level 1855 Reality.png|400 candies to collect within 30 moves and swirl-filled board at the start? Quite terrible, but hopefully the belt will be a helping hand for increasing cascade rate. Level 1855 Reality Buffed.png|Only 27 moves? Much harder. Level 1857 Reality.png|Swirl invasion occurs if not destroyed the mixers early. Problems arise as the bottom popcorn is likely a challenging one to destroy, especially when there are no more mixers. Level 1858 Reality.png|The other blocker orders are challenging to fulfil, because of chocolate, also a blocker order. L 1858 M V1.png|You'll waste a few moves to fulfil additional amount of chocolate order, and required to perform CB+CB combination. Level 1859 Reality.png|A timed level with magic mixers? But when it comes to the target score... Level 1860 Reality Buffed.png Level 1861 Reality after.png|Supposedly this one should be a fun and interesting level, but there were 6 colours and challenging orders to fulfil. L 1861 M V1 After.png|More challenging to break the popcorn without the legitimately helpful striped candies in this version. Level 1862 Reality Buffed.png Level 1864 Reality.png|Fulfilling the icing order is likely challenging to be done. L 1864 M V1.png|150 icing required to fulfil the order within 22 moves? Rare chances of completion. Level 1866 Reality Buffed After.png|20 moves and additional icing layer make this level's hardness to increase. Level 1867 Reality Buffed.png|Only 24 moves after the buff? It looks few and obviously a challenge to collect icing and swirl orders. Level 1868 Reality.png|Alright, four colours. However, the main board is considered constricted, even belts are moving for some special candy and cascade production. Level 1869 Reality.png|Another level with a constricted main board. The popcorn seems not that easy to break. Level 1870 Reality Buffed.png|A bunch of swirls at the start should be challenging. Level 1871 Reality after.png|Threatening bombs, but the high target score is more threatening! Level 1872 Reality Buffed.png|22 moves would be a disaster to deal with the confined icing area, even with 4 colours. Level 1873 Reality Second Buffed After.png|UFO sliding down is a sign that you cannot able to clear all the lower icing in this couple of moves. Level 1874 Reality.png|Similar with 1869, constricted main board, but double the 1869's extra time candies layout. Level 1875 Reality.png|Collecting icing every quadrant is a challenging part of this level. Level 1876 Reality.png|Resembles 1867, but this time a mixed level. Needs breakdown of sachets to clear the jelly in it. However, threatening bombs spawn on that area. Level 1876 Reality Buffed.png|30 moves would be a pressure to deal with the two objectives in this level. Level 1877 Reality.png|Fulfilling the chocolate order is the most challenging part of this level, as it hinders the pathway of candies, and also are isolated. L 1877 M V1alt.png|This level having a glitched setup is worse. Level 1878 Reality Buffed.png|Candy bombs are the only considered as a point booster, because the target score is considered high, with this board, distracting chocolate spawners, 6 colours, and 25 moves. Level 1879 Reality.png|Be careful not to open lucky candies too early, unless you have cleared all the icing on the board. Level 1879 Reality Buffed.png|You have only a few moves to break all the thick barrier of icing and take care when lucky candies are freed. Level 1880 Reality.png|1759-related, but this time more jellies, and terrible 6 colours. |-| 33= Level 1881 Reality.png|Blockers hinder the ingredients from bringing down to their exits. Level 1882 Reality.png|A level of boredom with only 25 moves and constricted board at the start. Level 1883 Reality Buffed.png|When you face allotted moves. Level 1884 Reality.png|Fortunately has 4 colours, but do you ever think this is hard because after one ingredient is brought down, you have to bring down the second ingredient? L 1884 M V1.png|Similar to the current version, but there were thicker icing. L 1885 M V3.png|Double the score, half the clock, and 1/3 the sliding speed: Perfect combo to get rid of mobile players. Level 1886 Reality.png|Icing is completely a hindrance to bring down all 6 ingredients within 30 moves. And the worse is, thicker icing squares are located in isolated parts. Level 1887 Reality.png|Confined board at the start, but seems the cake bomb would help. Expect around 15-20 moves, the cake bombs are already cleared, posing a challenge to clear the rest of the bottom icing. L 1887 M V1.png|Thicker icing and 35 moves is worse than the current version. Level 1889 Reality.png|Six colours is boredom, shuffling until you get glitches. 25 moves is little. Level 1890 Reality Buffed.png|Chocolate may distract your play, and you have only 20 moves to deal with bombs and boost points. Level 1891 Reality Buffed.png|Fortunately has 4 colours, but do you ever think this is crazy because you have only the shortest amount of time to boost points, and blockers hinder your progress to collect the bottommost extra timed candies! Level 1892 Reality.png|20 moves with a considered confined board at the start, and the challenging part is, you have to fulfil 3 wrapped+wrapped combinations, and it's just rare to happen having this combination as an objective required to fulfil. Level 1892 Reality Buffed.png|Try fulfilling this wrapped+wrapped order in just 15 moves and with that board design. It's insane. Level 1893 Reality.png|One-way exit. Needs precise target to bring down the two ingredients successfully. Level 1893 Reality Buffed.png|18 moves to destroy icing and pass the ingredients through one exit. Level 1894 Reality.png|The hellish Olivia-inspired board. L 1894 M V1.png|Three-star score is completely doable, but how about the thicker multilayered icing? Level 1895 Reality.png|Marmalade flooding makes matter worse in this level. Level 1897 Reality.png|A lot of jelly areas needed to be cleared. Level 1897 Reality Buffed.png L 1897 M V1.png|An isolated three-layered icing at the middle? Terribly terrible. Level 1898 Reality after.png|The target score is as high as 1871's, but this level is way more challenging, because it seems the board is completely confined at the start. Level 1899 Reality.png|You have only 20 moves to deal with the objective, especially jellies, which have a lot of hard-to-reach parts. Level 1900 Reality.png|The main board seems not that spacious enough, and fulfilling the blocker order takes much moves. Level 1900 Reality Buffed.png|24 moves is terror. L 1900 M V1.png|No wrapped candies on isolated parts? That will be more challenging, even there are more moves compared to the current version. Level 1901 Reality.png|Fulfilling the orders is challenging enough. L 1901 M V1.png|Liquorice swirls block the icing that is supposedly to be cleared. CB+CB is the beneficial key, but the board size seems considerably spacious. Level 1903 Reality Buffed.png|Presence of 5 colours is like, doom. Level 1904 Reality.png|A mixture of level 1848 and 1872? Isn't it worse? Level 1905 Reality.png|The middle popcorn sucks. Level 1906 Reality.png|What a completely confined board at the start, together with separate threateners: the candy bombs. Level 1907 Reality Buffed.png|One of the doable levels, but isn't it challenging to do this with only 18 moves? Level 1908 Reality Buffed.png Level 1909 Reality.png|Lot'sa icings to be cleared, there were isolated, CB+CB is recommended. Level 1910 Reality.png|1897-inspired main board, but this time, the isolated element is the active candy bomb at the middle. It will be a challenge to clear the four isolated keys. Level 1913 Reality.png|The board is too confined in the middle part, takes much moves in order to fulfil the order. Level 1914 Reality.png|Bombs are your strength to boost points, at the same time your weakness as if it is threatening your play. Putting belts in this level is a good idea. Level 1915 Reality.png|There are two trapped cherries that is completely hard to deal with, as well as the upper icing from the right side. Level 1916 Reality.png|By its looks and when tried, this is completely dull and tedious. L 1916 M V1.png Level 1916 Reality Buffed.png Level 1917 Reality.png|Bombs are troublesome, jellies are quite challenging to clear, and cherries take much moves to be brought down. Level 1917 Reality Buffed.png Level 1918 Reality Buffed.png|Fewer tools and moves to deal with. Level 1919 Reality.png|A worrisome quadrant level, because of the isolated middle popcorn that is completely hard to clear. Only S+W combinations or wrapped candy nearby popcorn should do the trick. Level 1919 Reality Buffed.png|Not so quadrant, but only 20 moves to find 12 chocolate pieces? Level 1920 Reality.png|This level might be fun, but how about the delivery of ingredients to the exit? It's tricky. Level 1920 Reality Buffed.png|And imagine when red candies are in the way. Level 1921 Reality Buffed.png Level 1922 Reality.png|The upper-left popcorn sucks. Just sucks. Level 1923 Reality.png|Again CB+CB is recommended combination here. Level 1924 Reality.png|Six colours is tedious, and the upper-sided icings will take much moves until clearing. Level 1925 Reality.png|Bombs are threatening, at the same time the board layout is troublesome. |-| 34= Level 1926 Reality.png|Take action before the locks go wild. L 1926 M V1.png|When the mixer is not the only object with taunt. Level 1927 Reality.png|Do not waste the colour bombs... L 1927 M V1.png|Too much trash! L 1930 M V1.png|One more colour and harder to make the steps. Level 1931 Reality.png|Many players remember the horrible 1142. L 1932 M V1.png|This would have been another bad day due to yellow candies. Level 1932 Reality Buffed.png|The other bad thing: One third of time is gone. Level 1933 Reality.png|Not much time to deal with locks... L 1933 M V1.png|"Every icing is awesome" (+2 layers)? No! Level 1934 Reality.png|You are likely to switch the ingredients for a few times. L 1934 M V1.png|Can you handle them all at once? Level 1935 Reality.png L 1937 M V1.png|Second time against extra colour this week. L 1939 M V1.png|And third time! Level 1942 Reality.png|The cherries are not the trouble, but the jellies are. Level 1943 Reality.png|Only two tiles to target the popcorn on time? L 1944 M V1.png| L 1945 M V1.png|Consider one more colour and some annoying bombs. Level 1947 Reality Buffed.png Level 1948 Reality.png|Swirl leakage. Level 1949 Reality Buffed.png|On top of reduced moves, the dispensers are lazier. Level 1951 Reality Buffed.png|Fewer moves for the icing-covered jellies. Level 1952 Reality.png Level 1953 Reality.png|35 moves for 24 chocolate pieces from thin air, after finding the keys? Level 1955 Reality.png|Adding bombs instead of swirls might have saved the day. Level 1956 Reality.png Level 1957 Reality Buffed.png|15 moves wasted on mobile release. Level 1958 Reality.png|The milestone of pain. Level 1959 Reality Buffed.png|Not a good idea to add a candy colour and reduce moves. L 1960 M V3.png|More trouble than necessary. Level 1960 Reality Buffed.png|Yeah.....even more trouble Level 1961 Reality Buffed.png|Again! Spending a ton of boosters and $$$$$ to pass this impossible level. Level 1962 Reality.png|Getting the specials for combinations is not easy. Level 1963 Reality.png|Do not let the swirls escape... L 1963 M V1.png|If there is no random assist? Level 1963 Reality Buffed.png|Or another 15 moves wasted? Almost not possible again with $$$$$ and a ton of boosters. Level 1964 Reality Before.png|6-coloured moves level with a narrow board, you get the idea. L 1964 M V1 After.png|System glitch of fewer specials. Level 1965 Reality.png|A whopping 50-moves pack! But will be wasted on chocolate. Level 1966 Reality Buffed.png|More holes to get ingredients stuck... Level 1967 Reality.png|Would have been easier without locks or icing. Level 1968 Reality Buffed.png|Take away 4 moves and replace with 4 more icing squares? Level 1969 Reality.png|Defusing the mixer takes much time. L 1969 M V1.png|Wait till ingredients get stuck into the stuck zones. Level 1970 Reality Buffed.png|Is the Treat Calendar enough to deal with extra colour? Category:Galleries